Daizen Monster: OZU
Daizen Monster: OZU (sometimes called OZU) is the second season of Daizen Monster series. This new featuring character is the son of Takashi (as Taka) and Himesaki Orie named Hikashi Orie since first appeared in Mystirangers: Seven Saga. Story Before Post-Ending Heroes and Mystirangers: Seven Saga, Takashi married Himesaki Orie for saving her life. She give birth her child named Hikashi Orie, a boy who never gives up to fight against them. Characters Major OZUs Meteos Messaia BlueBeet Allies *Takashi (Taka) *Himesaki Orie *Raisuke *Makoto Kikuchi Guest Allies *Mysterious ShinkenRed *Past GaoRed *Past DekaRed *Past RescuRed *Kamen Rider Decade/Tsukasa Kadoya *Kamen Rider Den-O *Hayate Kosaka *Past Kiyone *Past Samuel *Past Eureka *Chloe *Kuwagatsuke Kamakiba *Shizuka Marikawa Villains Vreepy Heads *Kuxiliax the Dragontime/Kuxiligon (sealed by OZU while using Blank OZ-Token) *Faulmoth the Poison (badly damaged by OZU, but absorbed by Kuxiliax and transform into Kuxiligon) *Demos the Wing/Demos the Rampage (defeated and turned back into normal by OZU, destroyed by Messaia) *Vilamaxus the Cyclone/Vilamaxuserker (Demos' brother, destroyed by OZU with using Meteo Axe, it was revealed Vilamaxus' live of his creations, destruction of Vilamaxus form with Demos then his frenzy powers absorbed and transform into Kuxiligon) Minor Vreepy and Vilareepy These Vreepies are natural hybrid beast/plant/machines created Demos. During the time defeating Demos' brother Vilamaxus, Demos found his Vilama Generator to create a Vilareepies. Unlike, Vilareepies can grow larger by using Exchange Vreepy Card. #Hydroth the Hydra (destroyed by OZU) #Timeclocker (destroyed by OZU) #Frogstinken (destroyed by Beta and Torao) #Serpenterror (survivor of Gedoushu, destroyed by team-up OZU and Nagashi) #Shellclaw (destroyed by Nagashi) #Devil Org (survivor of Demon Org, destroyed by team-up OZU and Gao Org) #Shiften (destroyed by Beta, Nagashi and Gao Org and free OZU) #Blowfin (destroyed by OZU's various forms) #Dorarara (survivor of Doom Immortal, destroyed by team-up OZU and Burajin) #Deratesedes (destroyed by OZU's various forms) #UZO (cloned of OZU, defeated by OZU with using Daizen Heroes' weapons) #Buzzlaw (survivor of Alienizer, destroyed by team-up OZU and Aliezer) #Flasher Killer (survivor of Majin Hive, destroyed by Aliezer) #Exdrano (survivor of Majin Hive, destroyed by OZU with his ultimate power of Salamandes) #Dark Decade (destroyed by OZU Decade Mode) #Trailon (destroyed by OZU Den Mode) #Archorn (overwhelm OZU and various forms, but destroyed by new Daizen Hero named Meteos) #Shockbeamer (overwhelm OZU and various forms, but destroyed by OZU Den Mode and Meteos team-up) #Rocklen (destroyed by OZU Meteos Mode and Meteos) #Dollman (burned by OZU Den Mode along with Vilamaxus) #Berserk V (absorbed by Vilamaxus to grow powerful) #Hamuraikou (overwhelm OZU and various forms, but destroyed by HayateRed) #Doukoku Jr. (survivor of Gedoushu and son of Doukoku, destroyed by team-up ShinkenOZU and HayateRed) #Gamaji Banki (survivor of Gaiark, destroyed by team-up ShinkenOZU and Past Kiyone) #Nejiremoss (survivor of Nejirejin, destroyed by team-up OZU and SpaceRed) #Demos' Clones (destroyed along with real Demos by OZU and Meteos) #Incarnation of Vilamaxus (beaten by new Daizen Hero Messaia, overwhelming OZU and Meteos' OZUliens, only destroyed by new OZUlien named Messiah) #Proto-Messiah (beaten by team-up OZU, Meteos and Messaia and destroyed by teamwork OZUliens with Messiah) #Incarnation of Shellclaw (overwhelms OZU's forms and Meteos, but beaten by Messaia's J Form and destroyed by Messiah and J) #King's Pierce (Movie, destroyed by OZU and Beta along with his servants) #Servant 1 (Movie, destroyed by Torao, Nagashi, Aliezer and Gao Org) #Servant 2 (Movie, destroyed by Salamandes, Burajin, Meteos, Messiah and J) #Extremax (overwhelming OZU, but destroyed by OZU Miximum) #Ryushukon (survivor of Jaryuu, beaten by OZU and Dryken and destroyed by Messiah and Dryken) #Kuxiliax's Minion (destroyed by OZU) #Zadix (overwhelming OZU, but destroyed by the mysterious Daizen Hero named BlueBeet) #Ivadosis (overwhelming OZU and Messaia, but beaten by team-up OZU and BlueBeet and destroyed by GatakiribaRobo) #Kitandemedes (survivor of Gaiark and revealed Yogoshimacritein's Hiramechimedes' prototype, beaten by OZU's various forms, Meteos, Messaia and BlueBeet and destroyed by OZUliens) #Batcheeded (survivor of Gaiark and revealed Batcheed and Babatcheed's older brother, beaten by BlueBeet and OZU's Kettei Banki Form and destroyed by OZU, GatakiribaRobo and Kettei Banki) #Marcawba (beaten by OZU and destroyed by returning Super OZU) #Glassjin (destroyed by OZU, Meteos, Messaia and BlueBeet) Other Villains *Driend (defeated by Custom MonsuRed, OZU and team-up with new hero Mebius) *King Imagin (survivor of Kai's generals, defeated by Super OZU and his final death by Super OZU, Meteos and Messiah) Arsenal 'Morphing Device *'Token Scanner Belt' **'OZ-Token' *'Token Brace' *'Messia Driver' **'Messaia-Token' *'Ozuphone' *'Stag Changer' OZU's Weapons OZU *'Tok-Sword' *'Tok-Blaster' 'Beta *'Tok-Rod' Torao *'Tok-Gun' 'Nagashi *'Gedou Sword' 'Gao Org *'Gao Spear' *'Gao Mace' 'Burajin *'Messiah Saber' 'Aliezer *'Nizer Blaster' 'Salamandes *'Flare Sword' 'Dryken *'Fiery Knuckles' 'Kettei Banki *'Recycle Sword' *'Heatwave Shield' *'Kettei Howler' Decade *'Card Saber' *'Card Rocket' Den-O Liner *'Liner Sword' 'Meteos *'Meteo Sword' 'Super OZU *'Tok-Sword' *'OZU Buster' Miximum *'Miximum Drive Sword' *'Driver Shield' Meteos' Weapons Meteos *'Meteo Axe' *'Meteozooka' 'Messaia's Weapons Messaia *'Messa Picker' 'J *'DX Blaster' 'BlueBeet's Weapons Beet Headder *'1: Kuwag Wing' *'2: Gata Blade' *'3: Kama Blaster' *'4: Kiri Splicer' *'5: Batta Leg' Daizen Heroes Daizen Heroes The Daizen Heroes are humanoid alien who summoned by OZ-Tokens. He can transformed into various combos. The Daizen Heroes was nicknamed OZUliens by Chloe. *'OZU' *'Beta' *'Torao' *'Meteos' *'Messiah' *'Kuwaga' *'Uva Brothers' **'Kamaki' **'Battai' Returning Allies The Samuel's old allies returning as Daizen Heroes who summoned by OZ-Tokens. Like Daizen Heroes, he can also transformed into different combos. *'Nagashi Shuba' *'Gao Org' *'Burajin' *'Aliezer' *'Dryken' *'Kettei Banki' 'Ultimate Power/Kamen-Up Allies The Samuel's old allies returning as Daizen Heroes who summoned by Super OZ Token. Unlike Daizen Heroes, his armor was all same color while transformation. The second is Power-Up Mode who summoned by Power OZ Token. Unlike Daizen Heroes and like Ultimate Power, his armor was the same while transformation. *'Salamandes *'Decade' *'Den-O Liner' *'ShinkenOZU' *'Super OZU' *'Miximum' Episodes Like Pirategers, it episodes was used Super Sentai titles. #OZU is Here!! #Pasting Towards! #Beta and Torao is Here!! #Dealing with the Snake! (Shinkenger, Nagashi Shuba reappearance) #Shellfish for the Disaster!!! #Roar, Gao Org Returned! (Gaoranger, Gao Org reappearance) #Attacked by OZU?! #Devilish Monster! #Angelic vs. Demon!! (Goseiger, Burajin reappearance) #Ghostly Story! #OZU vs. OZU?! #OZU vs. Aliens! (Dekaranger, General Aliezer reappearance) #Lightspeeding to the Rescue! (Rescuger, Salamandes reappearance, Part One) #OZU, the Power of Dragon!! (Part Two) #Decading Code!! (Decade, Kamen Rider Decade first appearance) #End of the Line! (Den-O, Kamen Rider Den-O first appearance) #A New Daizen Hero, Meteos! (Part One) #Meteos, On the Double!! (Raisuke and Makoto Kikuchi reappearance, Part Two) #OZU+Meteos Fusion!!! #Vilamaxus, Attack!! #Vilamaxus Gone Berserk! #Team-up with HayateRed! (Pirateger, Hayate Kosaka reappearance, Part One) #ShinkenOZU, Appears!! (Part Two) #OZU on Inazuma World! (Go-Onger, Beta mentions that Samuel died in Go-Onger whenever used Hunter J Medal and Kiyone doesn't need to fight) #OZU on Eureka World!! (Spaceranger, Takashi mentions that Samuel saves Eureka from falling to rocks and she decide to date him) #Rampaging Demos!! #The Another Hero Girl, Chloe! #The Daughter of Tsukasa and Chloe?! (Tsukasa since he gives Decade powers and Chloe reappearance, he said her name was Chloe same name was his wife) #The Auxiliary Messaia Token!! #King Imagin, Kai's General!! (taken to movie, Part One) #Future, In The World! (taken to movie, Part Two) #Ultimate Battle with the Future!! (taken to movie, Part Three) #Appear, Mixumum Mode!!! #Accelerating the Adventure!! (Boukenger, Dryken reappearance) #Master Returns! (Kuxiliax challenge OZU and won, badly injured Hikashi, Part One) #OZU was Injured! (The badly injured Hikashi battling Zadix and defeated, but the mysterious Daizen Hero BlueBeet first appearance and destroy Zadix, Part Two) #Beet is Revealed! (Burajin said this Beet Headder is revealed that Samuel early created it after Goseiger) #Uva, the Blue Beetle!! (Kuwagatsuke and Shizuka Marikawa reappearance, it revealed he has his son Uva Marikawa, Part One) #Kettei Banki's Returned! (Kettei Banki reappearance, Part Two) #Fly to the Sky High!! #The Unknown Burst Frenzy! #Destruction of Vreepy!!! #Kuxiliax's Evolve! (Kuxiliax accept to absorb Faulmoth and Vilamaxus' frenzy powers and turned into the mindless Kuxiligon) #Final Episode: Victory, Kuxiligon's Sealed!! Movies *OZU, Monsuger and Cosmix: Past Eternal Battle *OZU The Movie: Future World Attack *OZU and Mebius: Super Megamax Triva *Since the first Daizen Monster don't have a crossover, OZU has a first time crossover with Digital-Beast Squadron Monsuger. Category:Daizen Monster Season